Some process control systems are implemented using batch process control. During the execution of a batch process, operators and/or other plant personnel may implement analytical models that are applied to the current batch process to ensure the batch process proceeds as expected. The models can be generated based on data collected from previously executed batch processes. The effectiveness of the analytical models depends upon the reliability of the data used in generating the models and the accuracy of the models in representing actual processing conditions of the current batch process to which the models are being applied.